septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:URL redirects, and duplicate wikis
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:54, February 24, 2016 (UTC) URL Redirects Just a suggestion; I see you're working on possible better logo, which again is another thing I completely agree with cuz I can't stand stretched fonts; on the other hand, what do you think about wordplay? This idea mostly come from two wikis; one being http://worldofseptimus.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_of_Septimus_Heap_Wiki, which in all honesty I think should one of us gain the rights, should request for a merge cuz they have a good link imo, the other being the wiki I told you about with spam problems Oz wiki or the Wonderful Wiki of Oz; the stylized name and wordmark is the latter which is a wordplay on the first book The Wonderful '''Wizard' of Oz'', so I thought, perhaps this wiki, stylized name-wise, can be The Wiki of Septimus Heap even though it is less obvious (Wiki replacing World), "The Wiki of" using the font Yan Roman JY from the book covers? I think I'll jump on that to do quick markup since that's what community is all about =P --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes I totally agree with both ideas and I also think that one of us should get the rights for a TodHunter Moon wiki so that we can redirect potential wikians here. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware that there was a TodHunter Moon wiki around! I searched via Wikia main page and tried variations of possible url links but didn't get a result, did you mean the other SH wiki I mentioned up there, or something else? Anyways, I think that's a valid point, if the name hasn't already be taken, we can just contact a staff and ask them to redirect the url to this one; if there's already a TM wiki BUT it is as equally in active as this one and that other SH wiki, we can still do the same without actually getting rights there. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I meant that we should create a TodHunter Moon wiki and merge with it so as to get the URL. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh then yeah, if getting the url is the only reason to create a separate wiki in the first place, the action is not needed; you can simply contact a Staff (preferably someone that's more involved with Book wikis) and present the case, sometimes Staffs even do that for big wikis before they asked for the urls! What are the possible choices? ::::*todhuntermoon ::::*todhuntermoonseries ::::*todhuntermoontrilogy ::::*todhunter-moon ::::*todhunter-moon-series ::::*todhunter-moon-trilogy ::::Did I miss any? Just list them to a Staff and word it nicely they should be able to do it for us. No need to go through tall the extra steps of creating wikis just to set them to be merged. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey there! Not sure if you've read all the stuff I've written to you (like reaching a Staff to create redirects for this wiki; I think I know who to go to, so if you agree or have more to add (the possible urls), let me know so we can proceed) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... I can't think of any other URLs which need adding at the moment. ::::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Cool, I'll notify the Staff when I next talk to her! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hey! Just want to let you know that the Staff has helped set up the redirects! So the above is solved! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:37, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I think we should also get those todhunter moon urls because I think these sibling wikis have proved why. Chrestomanci (Talk) 13:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Chris, the THM urls were ALREADY ours AGES AGO, and I believe I already told you that; please read everything I've written to you carefully. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Duplicated wikis Just had a look at our competitor wiki and I think it would make good merger, there is a bit of spam on the talk pages but apart from that nothing to worry about exceot merging four incredibly long page with our wiki. I think we keep our main page in preference though we could import the polls and perhaps the affiliate so the founder doesn't feel as if we overwrote his wiki. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Also when we merge the world of septimus wiki with our wiki will it allow us to merge their two pages with their twins on this wiki as well as their page history so that the wikians don't lose the credit for their work. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::And yes, def. keep the more well-written material from their wiki! To do so, like I said, just import them when you have the admin rights! =D (Sorry, I'm not exactly sure how familiar you are with Wikia, so you may see me saying stuff you already know) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Because of the German wiki, it also lead me to finding another duplicate SH English Wiki: w:c:septimus-heap; recently I've successfully requested a merge for the Ruby Red Wiki (2 more to go), and prior to that, I've managed to get 4 Polish wikis about the same topic merged into just one; they worked because they were all fairly little wikis, so I think this new-found duplicate SH wiki should be the same; kindly look over (though I doubt with 6 pages there's anything to salvage) and request a merge; I also think perhaps their url is better, seeing that the German and Brazilian Portuguese ones are both using url with a dash in it, but it's up to you whether you want to make that as our url and the current one as a redirect when filing for merge. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that we should integrate the other two english and keep their urls. ::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 13:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you want the merge with the 2 other English wikis, YOU need to send out the merge request, otherwise NOTHING is gonna happen and it's all just talk. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Where do I go on wikia to request wiki mergers just point me to the right url and I will start the merging. Also have we imported the pages across from the new duplicate wiki not that I think there is much of interest since most of it is fantasies about potential movies or copied off wikipedia. ::::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) For merging, it isn't like interlanguage or adoption where you do it at Community Central, rather, you go to the intended-to-be-closed wikis' and specify WHY you want them to be closed. Or at least that's how I've done mine. If the person in charge of the request is nice enough, (like the Polish case for me), they'd let you list all the duplicated wikis and do it in one go, but I'm not certain if the English Staff are that lenient. (The French and the German Helpers also seemed happy to get rid duplicated wikis, so maybe that's only an International thing). On that note, I wasn't sure if this wiki was worthy to be brought up, but I suppose it's now or never lol w:c:everythingaboutseptimusheap. Since you said the other one I newly found are just fantasies... Do you think there's potential of turning one of them into a Fanon type wiki? Like I know a lot of the popular topics have separate RPG/Fanfiction/Fanon wikis, and I wasn't certain if SH had enough fan base; but seeing that I've at least managed to find 3 other wikis on it, now I am uncertain if it perhaps isn't a farfetched idea after all. I can't remember where I've read this, but I do believe it was somewhere legit and that if it's requesting to change the direction as to how to approach handling an abandoned wiki, one doesn't necessarily need a full-on adoption request... and can probably done via the intended wikis' . Read http://www.wikia.com/Community_Creation_Policy and see if you can use the wording there to persuade the Staffs. But yeah, I think even though w:c:everythingaboutseptimusheap has like nothing too serious set up, it has the basis of what a fanon wiki is lol. So either just get rid of it entirely, or turn it into something potentially useful. If you are for it, then you can also list out all the usable urls for it in case we have to deal with that later on. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :K... slightly annoyed... After I finished writing to you, I've been trying to find where I read the "Wikia project change" thingy, but I still couldn't find it. Meanwhile, if you haven't read those already, please do: w:Help:Merging wikias, w:Help:Duplicate wikias. I do feel like changing the name to Septimus Heap Fanon for that one duplicate, it would def. increase their SEO, cuz I honestly don't remember how I found it and I'm having trouble finding it again lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Sammm*, ::I don't think that a fanon wiki is that far-fetched an idea considering how many sister wikis, the Merlin wiki has for example. I think a sister fanon wiki is a great idea since I was considering creating one anyway so we could showcase fanart without polluting this wiki which should remain canon. I am just so suprised that there are all these splinter wikis. I suppose it is a testament to the work of Angie Sage and Mark Zug. Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool, before saying anything more, I'm gonna paste what I've written to you cuz I'm honestly not sure if you ever saw it as there was no action: BTW, you can also add a page at w:c:bookshub with this template w:c:bookshub:Template:Book, see w:c:bookshub:To_Do_List#Children's_Books_Checklist. The Staff wants one page per series unless individual books were featured in the book club, so right now, one page for Septimus Heap will do; and if you are done with that, then TodHunter Moon can probably have its own page. Once you do that (and would have joined the Books Hub during the process), some times it is quicker to just ask for Staff help there; the THM redirects were set from the request I sent there. I was even offered admin rights for the wiki I told you about I went fixing (obviously I declined cuz I don't even read the series), but it makes me think that if you show that you are really responsible in making wikis better, things just go smoother. You'd just provide the evidence that none of the duplicate wikis are active and that w:c:everythingaboutseptimusheap seems perfect to be repurposed as a fanon wiki, while requesting those redirects for it: :::*septimusheapfanon (this one hopefully to be changed as the actual url) :::*septimus-heap-fanon :::*septimusheapfanfiction :::*septimus-heap-fanfiction :::*septimus-heap-fan-fiction :::*septimusheapfanfic :::*septimus-heap-fanfic :::*septimusheaproleplay :::*septimus-heap-roleplay :::*septimusheap-rp :::The above is what I'm able to come up with, and honestly I don't think we need to worry too much about THM for now (meaning the url part for the fanon wiki), there wasn't even a wiki made for it, I doubt people would go straight to creating fanon wikis. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that starting up a fanon wiki in the near future. Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::For the "fanon-to-be" wiki, I think you can try to go talk to the Staff at the Books Hub, read everything again I wrote to you in this section; I think that if you manage to persuade the Staff it is for a good cause, it will be less of a hassle to built a new wiki from scratch and simply just repurpose an existing duplicate to a more focus use - fanon. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Just want to let you know I found another duplicate (not sure if you are already aware of this one) w:c:septimusheapmagyk; it has more pages than the others, I'll leave you to judge if anything is worth importing. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Sammm :I would say that this latest wiki you have discovered is most definitely of interest. I must admit that I like the way they have organised their main page. Also I like how they have dealt with minor characters which strikes me as quite well-thought out. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 13:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I left a message on dupliacte wikis! ::Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::The only two pages I found were all canon so I imported it to our wiki. The movie pages only stated a release date that is all. So I imported the two pages with content: Magyk and Flyte. So everything on their wiki has been ported across. You can check the edit logs :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 08:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sammm :::Do you think we should classify DemiTitan and StephanieWyvald as ex-administrators. Make a category called admins from duplicate wikis on the admin page. I think it would also make clear that people who were administrators on the duplicate wikis that they might not become admins on this wiki. In the case of DemiTitan I think most definitely not. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 09:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I suppose it's really up to you; this is what I did with IW: w:c:inkheart:Inkheart Wiki:Administrators#Other administrators; I don't feel like I need to give an ultimatum, it really depends on those users themselves; if they come back and show decent effort, I don't see why we have to make our decisions right now and come to the conclusion that they aren't suitable, when obviously at the moment they aren't even around to be fair. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I wasn't talking about giving them an ultimatum but more along the lines of what you were thinking. If they make good contributions to the wiki then their adminship will be reinstated. :::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 09:23, November 25, 2015 (UTC)